Korosensei
Korosensei is the main antagonist of the Japanese manga, Assassination Classroom and teacher of the End Class. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * All Might vs Korosensei * Korosensei VS Monokuma * Korosensei Vs. Pacman (Abandoned) * Korosensei Vs Saitama (Completed) * Korosensei vs Sans '(Completed) * 'Korosensei VS Sebastian Michaelis (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) History Death Battle Info * Name means: Unkillable Teacher * Max Speed: Mach 20 * Occupation: Teacher of Class 3-E, former assassin Abilities * Shedding Skin: Korosensei can shed his skin for a quick getaway, or to evade a fatal hit. The old skin is capable of blocking explosive force, but he can only do this once a month * Liquefication: After consuming a potion created by Okuda, Korosensei can turn into a slime-like liquid that can slip through tiny spaces * Regeneration: He can regenerate his tentacles, but doing so drains his energy * Absolute Defense: As a last resort, Korosensei compacts his entire body in a tiny sphere and encasing his body in an impenetrable energy shell, capable of tanking nukes. * Absurd Speed: Korosensei can move at Mach 20, using this speed to dodge and fly. * Mastery of all arts of assassination * Possesses a flawless memory, adding to his genius-level intellect and skill as a teacher and assassin * Skilled mechanic, surgeon, and chemist * Aside from the fact that he's a deadly super-creature that can blow up planets, he's a pretty damn good teacher. Feats * Took attendance with his entire class shooting at him without taking a hit * Sucked up spilt soup with an eyedropper before it hit the floor, added sugar to it and put an apron on Karma at FTE speed * Casually thwarts assassination attempts by his students on a daily basis * Grabbed a sniper round out of the air with a yatsuhashi * Mentored Shinigami * Can only be killed via a special government-designed material or tentacles similar to his * Defeated a mutated Shinigami * Revived Kaede Kayano from a fatal stab wound by collecting all the blood and body chemicals that was spilt before it could hit the ground in the middle of a fight, was able to restore it all afterwards, and completely heal the impalement Weaknesses * Can only shed his skin once a month * Body swells when wet * Regenerating tentacles, losing them, and shedding his skin burns through stamina * Reaction is dulled when flustered/panicked * Shameless pervert * Holding down all his tentacles renders him immobile * Damaging his heart kills him * Places the safety and well-being of his students first above his own * Physically weak * During Absolute Defense, he is completely immobile Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Assassination Classroom Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villain Protagonist